Hetalia 305: Vocabulary Words
by Sweet Jelly Hearts
Summary: A collection of sentences about Hetalia characters, featuring some big words I'm learning in my AP English class. You might want to keep a dictionary handy for this one! No particular pairing. Strictly human names. CAUTION: You might learn something.
1. Week One

Week 1

**Defray: To undertake the payment of**

Vash's recent payday helped him defray the last of his mortgage.

**Envoy: A representative of a government who is sent on a special diplomatic mission**

Arthur, the United Kingdom's finest envoy, was in charge of settling a dispute with a hostile foreign country.

**Licentious: Lacking moral discipline or ignoring legal restraint, especially in sexual conduct**

Francis was a licentious young man who always made his coworkers groan at his perverted jokes.

**Enjoin: To direct or impose with authority and emphasis**

Ludwig enjoined a strict training schedule for Feliciano.

**Admonish: To reprove gently**

Ludwig admonished Feliciano for skipping out on training to go buy gelato.

* * *

_A/N: I've noticed that when I do my English vocabulary sentences, I end using Hetalia characters as the subject. This happened._

_I'll be doing this once a week until the end of the semester, probably, and then pick back up when winter break ends. Since I've already done weeks two and three, I'll post those tomorrow and the next day._

_I included the definitions so you don't even have to touch a dictionary. I'm so nice._

_This shouldn't get in the way of my other fics, because it's technically schoolwork :D_

_~Jel_


	2. Week Two

Week 2

**Pecuniary: Of or relating to money**

Vash very rarely has pecuniary problems because he likes to save his money.

**Plight: A situation, especially a bad or unfortunate one**

The homeless man's plight made Ludwig want to help him in some way.*

**Presumptuous: Going beyond what is right or proper; excessively forward**

Elizabeta's coworkers didn't like how presumptuous she was about their personal relationships, even though most of her assumptions were correct.

**Capricious: Characterized or subject to whim**

Alfred insisted that he wasn't capricious, and yet the very next day he went skydiving on a whim.

**Hospice: A program or facility that provides palliative care and attends to the needs of the terminally ill**

Arthur has been visiting his elderly mother, who has a severe case of Alzheimer's, at the hospice center where she lives.

**Moribund: Approaching death; about to die**

Feliciano cried over Ludwig's moribund form, terrified that this would be the last time he saw his dearest friend alive.

**Reticent: Inclined to keep one's thoughts, feelings, and personal affairs to oneself**

Kiku is a very reticent man, finding it more effective to simply withhold his opinions rather than be admonished for them.

**Vacillate: To swing indecisively from one course of action or opinion to another**

Lili tends to vacillate when given more than one option.**

* * *

_A/N: Some notes:_

_*A reference to Play Me Something Happy. You should read it._

_**Lili is what I call Liechtenstein._

_One more update tomorrow, and then a once-a-week schedule will likely be put in place._

_~Jel_


	3. Week Three

Week 3

**Akin: Having a similar quality or character; analogous**

Feliciano and Lovino are akin when it comes to looks, but personality-wise, they are polar opposites.

**Inexorable: Incapable of being persuaded by entreaty; relentless**

Ludwig was inexorable when it came to his daily routine – he couldn't be swayed from it, no matter where he was.

**Insipid: Lacking flavor or zest; not tasty**

Arthur's coworkers often complained about the insipid nature of his cooking.

**Nefarious: Infamous by way of being extremely wicked**

Ivan's nefarious smile made everybody in the room internally shudder.

**Physiognomy: Facial features, especially when seen as revealing character**

Based on Arthur's physiognomy, one would assume him to be an uptight British gentleman. However, on weekends, he can be seen at local metal concerts, raving with a crowd of other delinquents.

**Suppliant: Asking humbly and earnestly; beseeching**

It wasn't often that Alfred made such a suppliant face, especially to someone like Yao, but he was desperate in his extreme debt.

**Torrid: Parched with the heat of the sun; intensely hot**

The torrid temperature in Spain at midday makes it impossible to do any outdoor work, so Antonio takes a siesta until it's cool enough to work in his tomato garden again.*

**Affront: To insult intentionally, especially openly**

Gilbert doesn't _mean_ to affront almost every important person he meets... well, maybe he does...

**Blasé: Uninterested because of frequent exposure or indulgence**

It's not smart to allow Feliks to grow blasé of life, because then he steals cars to relieve his boredom.**

**Cajole: To urge with gentle and repeated appeals, teasing, or flattery; wheedle**

No matter how much Alfred tried to cajole his friend, Kiku refused to give up his most prized Pokémon card.

**Choleric: Easily angered; bad-tempered**

Vash is choleric towards everyone except his little sister, so it's no wonder why he doesn't have any friends.

**Encumber: To hinder or impede the action or performance of**

Feliciano's incessant chatter proved to encumber Ludwig's train of thought when he was trying to work.

* * *

_A/N: Some notes:_

_*__Incidentally, this word also means __**passionate; ardent**__. I chuckled at that._

_**Yes, that was a joke about how Polish people steal cars. Sue me._

_Last update this week, probably (at least on this story)._

_Let it be known that I ACTUALLY USE these sentences on my vocabulary quizzes. I got a smiley face on my last one :3_

_~Jel_


	4. Week Four

Week Four

**Feckless: Feeble or ineffective**

Antonio's attempts to get Lovino to do his job for once were feckless, as Lovino simply told Antonio off before going to take a nap.

**Impasse: A situation that is so difficult that no progress can be made; a deadlock or a stalemate.**

Yong Soo, one of the world's best chess players, found himself at an impasse when he played against Raito Yagami in the national chess competition.

**Indolent: Disinclined to exert oneself; habitually lazy.**

Feliciano's indolent nature frustrates Ludwig to no end, but he simply cannot change the lazy man's ways.

**Lugubrious: Mournful, dismal, or gloomy, especially to an exaggerated or ludicrous degree.**

Francis puts on a lugubrious act whenever he gets dumped, but he gets over it within a matter of days.

**Ribald: Characterized by or indulging in humor that is vulgar and lewd.**

Lovino's ribald vocabulary makes it difficult to hold down a job in the service industry because he won't stop cursing at annoying customers.

**Adulation: Excessive flattery or admiration.**

Despite Lovino's seemingly uncaring appearance, he's quite popular with the ladies, and showers those he flirts with and dates with adulation and compliments.

**Censure: An expression of strong disapproval or harsh criticism.**

America's censure of England's steep taxes on tea was made obvious during the Boston Tea Party.

**Dissemble: To disguise or conceal behind a false appearance.**

Ivan's cruelly innocent smile dissembles the pain he had to endure as a child.

**Dissimulate: To conceal one's true feelings or intentions.**

Elizaveta tries her hardest to dissimulate her feelings for Roderich because she is quite sure that her feelings are not reciprocated.

**Droll: Amusingly odd or whimsically comical.**

Mattias's droll sense of humor was sadly lost on his friends.*

**Peremptory: Subject to no further debate or dispute; final and unassailable.**

Feliciano's plea for Ludwig to join him for gelato was peremptory, as Feliciano even assured him that he would be paying for once.

**Pusillanimous: Lacking courage; cowardly.**

Raivis's pusillanimous nature made it easy for Ivan to pick on him.

**Surfeit: An excessive amount.**

Though Gilbert assured his brother that there was no such thing as surfeit when it came to beer and other alcoholic beverages, Ludwig had to disagree, as he was the one who had to take care of Gilbert's hangover in the morning.

* * *

_A/N: Some notes:_

_*Mattias is what I call Denmark._

_Screw the once-a-week update. I'll update the day after each vocabulary quiz, but I don't know when those are... *shrugs* Oh well._

_~Jel_


	5. Week Five

Week 5 

**Allay: To calm or pacify**

Even though he looks calm and collected now, Ludwig used to throw temper tantrums, and only his big brother could allay him.

**Capa****cious: ****Capable of containing a large quantity; spacious or roomy**

When Lili was still little, she would sometimes get lost in Vash's capacious house.

**Diurnal: A diary or journal**

Gilbert has a box full of his diurnals under his bed, but he gets embarrassed about it because he thinks only girls write in those.

**Extricate: To release from an entanglement or difficulty; disengage**

When Feliciano and Lovino were still small, they slept in the same bed together, and sometimes their hair would get tangled together so it was difficult to extricate.

**Ignominious: Degrading; debasing**

Kiku's conservative side says that showing a lot of skin is ignominious, but judging by the types of pictures he has on his computer, that side isn't very loud.

**Mitigate: To make less severe or intense; moderate or alleviate**

Yao uses tiger balm patches to mitigate his back pain.

**Palpitate: To beat with excessive rapidity; throb**

At that moment, Roderich kissed Elizaveta, causing her heart to palpitate and feel like it would jump out of her chest at any moment.

**Prostrate: To cause to lie flat**

Heracles has narcolepsy, which means that he drops off into sleep at random points in the day, sometimes without even bothering to prostrate himself and just sleeping while sitting up.

**Phlegmatic: Having or suggesting a calm, sluggish temperament; unemotional or apathetic**

Heracles doesn't exactly "suffer" from narcolepsy, because he enjoys the excuse for his phlegmatic attitude towards life.

**Propitious: Presenting favorable circumstances or showing signs of a favorable outcome; auspicious**

Gilbert always chooses the most propitious time to get work done—usually at the last minute.

**Acquiesce: To consent or comply passively or without protest**

Matthew quietly acquiesced to his brother's demands to join his band.

**Arduous: Demanding great effort or labor; difficult**

Ludwig enjoys arduous work because it makes him feel stronger and accomplished.

**Inundate: To cover with water, especially floodwaters**

Feliciano has lost many things in his home in Venice due to the inundating acqua alta, but he still lives there because it's so beautiful, and he's lived there all his life.

_The sentence doesn't have to do with Hetalia, but this is my favorite word in the whole world:_

**Gestalt: A physical, biological, psychological, or symbolic configuration or pattern of elements so unified as a whole that its properties cannot be derived from a simple summation of its parts.**

We might separate ourselves with languages, cultures, and countries, but in the end, we are all a part of this great gestalt we call Earth.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I really dropped the ball on this fic... got lazy XD Here's week five, though. Enjoy!_

_~Jel_


	6. Week Six

Week 6

**Perjury: The crime of willfully and knowingly making a false statement about a material fact while under oath**

When Lovino committed perjury in the courtroom, it got him in more trouble than if he had just told the truth.

**Perspicuity: The quality of being perspicuous; clearness and lucidity**

Antonio's cheerful personality should not be mistaken for a lack of perspicuity; he's actually very sharp.

**Voluble: Marked by a ready flow of speech; fluent**

Since Alfred moved to many different countries during his childhood, he has picked up the basics of over ten languages, and he is voluble in three of them.

**Aplomb: Self-confident assurance; poise**

Steampunk-style clothing is difficult to wear in public without looking stupid, but Arthur somehow pulls off the look with aplomb.

**Barrage: A concentrated discharge or bombardment of artillery, missiles, or firearms**

A barrage of snowballs hit Ludwig the moment he walked out of his house; he looked up to see Feliciano and Kiku childishly giggling behind a snow fort in his front yard.

**Cognizant: Fully informed; conscious**

Heracles was cognizant of the work that was piling up, but he simply chose not to do it.

**Unctuous: Excessively ingratiating or insincerely earnest**

People often complained that Lovino was too unctuous when he interacted with customers, so he was fired. Again.

**Urbane: Polite, refined, and often elegant in manner**

Roderich and Arthur are both very urbane men, but Roderich strongly disapproves of Arthur's habit of dressing as a punk and going to rock concerts on the weekends.

* * *

_A/N: This has been the sixth installment of Hetalia vocabulary! Tune in next year for the next chapter!_

_(There will be a total of sixteen chapters. If it turns out that I don't have to do all sixteen for the class, I will probably upload the rest of the chapters over summer break.)_


	7. Week Seven

Week 7

**Brazen: Having a loud, usually harsh, resonant sound.**

Alfred often annoys his coworkers with his brazen laugh that can carry all the way over to the other side of the room.

**Ennui: Listlessness and dissatisfaction resulting from lack of interest; boredom.**

As I have said before, if Feliks doesn't have something interesting to do, then he will relieve his ennui by stealing cars.*

**Exonerate: To free from blame.**

Feliciano was exonerated when the detectives discovered the true murderer, and was free to go.

**Austere: Severe or stern in disposition or appearance; somber and grave.**

Ludwig's default expression is so austere that it can scare even grown men.

* * *

_A/N: Some notes:_

_*I don't know why my English teacher gives us words with the same meaning so often._

_Sorry for the late update! Haven't had a quiz in a while. That'll be my excuse, yes._

_~Jel_


	8. Week Eight

Week 8

**Sa****nguine: Cheerfully confident; optimistic.**

Alfred's sanguine attitude makes him a lovable fellow because people like an optimistic person.

**Ele****giac: Of, relating to, or involving elegy or mourning or expressing sorrow for that which is irrecoverably past****.**

Feliciano adopted an elegiac personality after his dearest childhood friend died in a sudden accident.

**Fortui****tous: Resulting in good fortune; lucky.**

Their meeting had been fortuitous, and Roderich thanked Lady Luck as his wife-to-be walked down the aisle.

**Infi****rmity: The condition of being infirm, often as associated with old age; weakness or frailty.**

Arthur's mother's infirmity only made it more difficult to care for her, as she got weaker by the day.

**Nuanc****e: A subtle or slight degree of difference, as in meaning, feeling, or tone; a gradation.**

As a well-known professional chef, Francis can detect the faintest nuances between different spices in food.

**Ostentat****ious: Characterized by or given to ostentation. See synonyms at showy.***

Francis is also quite ostentatious when it comes to showing off his cooking skills.

**Vehe****ment: Characterized by forcefulness of expression or intensity of emotion or convicti****on.**

Ludwig vehemently denied Feliciano's request of pasta for breakfast.

* * *

_A/N: Some notes:_

_*Bad definition is bad because it uses a form of the word for which we are trying to find the definition within the definition._

_I am beyond caring enough to give a proper apology._

_~Jel_


	9. Week Nine

Week 9

**Discur****sive: Covering a wide field of subjects; rambling.**

Arthur's discursive chatter about the proper way to make tea bored everyone to death.

**Emissa****ry: An agent sent on a mission to represent or advance the interests of another.**

Alfred was sick of being Ivan's emissary, as it made him feel like a pawn in another person's game.

**Countenanc****e: Appearance, especially the expression of the face.**

Feliciano was confused if his countenance was anything to go by.

**V****enerable: Commanding respect by virtue of age, dignity, character, or position.**

Yao's venerable position in the company made him a well-respected man.

* * *

_~Jel_


	10. Week Ten

Week 10

**Laconic: Using or marked by the use of few words; terse or concise**

Berwald's manner of speaking could be described as laconic, as he spoke only when he wanted to make a point.

**Quail: To shrink back in fear; cower**

Feliciano quailed at Ludwig's loud, lecturing voice.

**Wry: Abnormally twisted or bent to one side; crooked**

Arthur's lips curved into a wry smile as he thought of the blackmail he could get out of this moment.

**Mien: Bearing or manner, especially as it reveals an inner state of mind**

The straight and steady way Ludwig walks only adds to his regiment mien.

**Pedantic: Characterized by a narrow, often ostentatious concern for academic knowledge and formal rules**

Arthur was ridiculously pedantic, as he spent his Friday nights studying rather than going to parties.

**Nonplussed: To put at a loss as to what to think, say, or do; bewilder**

Matthew was nonplussed at the idea that Gilbert might actually want to be his friend.

* * *

_A/N: It's the end of the school year, so this will be the last 305 edition of vocabulary words._

_I must say, I rarely use these words at all, but I guess someone will find them useful if they want to sound like a pretentious know-it-all._

_Maybe next year I'll have to to vocab, too. We'll see._

_~Jel_


End file.
